Would You Like Some Candy?
by necronekochan
Summary: Yukio wakes up in the middle of the night to find Rin gone and a strange hamster by his pillow. Yukio x Amaimon, yaoi, smut, CANDY


Hello again, everyone! It's been a while since I posted anything on here, BUT! I HAVE FINALLY COMPLETED IT! the fanfiction for my OTP that NOBODY WRITES. EVER.

YUKIO X AMAIMON.

Basically, Ao No Exorcist is my current obsession. I'm in love with Yukio. However, i apologize, for this is probably very very OOC.

Warnings: YAOITASTIC LEMON. Candy and chocolate syrup (this is amaimon, what do you expect?). There are probable typos, as well.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yukio woke up in the middle of the night. Usually he could sleep from the time he finished studying until morning (about four hours) but tonight, he just couldn't get back to sleep. Cursing, he sat up and looked at the clock. "3:42..." he looked over at his brother's bed, expecting rin to be there snoring contentedly.<p>

The room was silent, so he stood up and walked over, then poked the covers. They were soft, like a pillow, so he pulled them back. Rin was gone. in his place there was a collection of pillows and blankets.

Shocked, he stumbled across the room to his own bed. Falling backwards on the pillows, he couldn't shake the worried feeling he had. Where was Rin? What if he had gotten himself into trouble? It wouldn't surprise him if Rin had gotten into a fight with one of the school's many demons. In fact, he had been preparing for such an event since it had been announced that his brother was joining him at the academy.

As he lay on his bed, eyes closed and thought about his large collection of emercency ammo, he felt something tap his face. Figuring it was his imagination, he shook his head and tried to fall asleep again. A few seconds later, he felt it again. He opened his eyes to see a strange looking hamster staring at him. "wha-? who?" He stuttered, now fully awake.

The hamster shook it's head, and with a poof of white smoke, the hamster disappeared and was replaced with a young man. Yukio stared at the new arrival. "Hello," the green haired man said with a voice that was strangely high for a man.

"Wh-who are you?" Yukio reached an arm around the side of his bed, trying to find the gun he kept hidden there. He feared that this man had something to do with his brother's going missing.

With a bored expression on his face, the strange man pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and started unwrapping it. "Before you ask, I didn't do anything to your older brother." Yukio blinked, the news was not as reassuring as it should have been. Now, he had no idea as to where his brother could have gone. At the moment, though, he decided it was best to worry about why the green haired man was here.

"Um... if you didn't do anything to my nii-san... then what are you doing here?" he asked awkwardly. the strange man stuck the lollipop in his mouth. "I got bored."

There was a moment of silence as Yukio expected him to continue. When it became clear that he wouldn't, Yukio cleared his throat. "And..."

"Your considerably more interesting than you would think," He finished his sentence, observing yukio with bright green eyes.

Confused, Yukio sat up. "How do you expect me to entertain you?" he asked. "A fight?"

He shook his head. "I learned something interesting from my Aniue when i came to Assiah," he said. "I'm bored and want to try it with you." he ran his finger along Yukio's jaw before leaning down and kissing him.

Yukio blushed when he tasted the sweetness of lollipop on the man's lips. His mind whirling, he thought about what the strange man had said earlier. When he came to Assiah... that means he's a demon! Yukio pushed him off and wiped his lips. "wh-who are you... demon?"

The strange man tilted his head. "I'm Amaimon, the Earth King," he said. "You didn't know that?" Yukio shook his head, and Amaimon leaned down to kiss him again, his tail swishing around in the air and letting out a sweet aroma.

When he parted from the kiss, Yukio's face was flushed and he was panting. He weakly pushed on Amaimon's shoulders. "why are you..." Amaimon swished his tail around some more, shushing him quietly. He then climbed on top of Yukio, straddling him, and slid his hand along the refined muscles on his chest. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed Yukio's necktie, using it to tie his hands to the bed.

He smiled, then poked a couple of moles while saying "It's convenient you sleep dressed like this, isn't it?" Yukio watched with half-lidded eyes as Amaimon gestured at his boxers. Noticing the growing bulge in the front, he smirked. It's finally taking effect~ His tail released even more of the sweet odor and when he snapped his fingers, his clothes disappeared.

Yukio's eyes widened when he realized that the man on top of him was suddenly naked. Amaimon leaned down and pulled off Yukio's boxers, smiling at what was released. Yukio watched weakly, the strength drained from his body. Amaimon leaned down and closely observed Yukio's erection, stroking it gently with his finger just to see the reaction.

Yukio tensed a little at the slight friction, growing even harder. Amaimon smiled with delight. "You really are quite entertaining~" He said, before licking the tip carefully. Pulling his head back, he stuck out his tongue. "It tastes bad... When Aniue did it, he made it look more tasty..." Amaimon seemed to consider it for a moment, then rolled onto the floor and crawled to the foot of the bed. He grabbed a bag he had brought just in case, then climbed back up on top of Yukio.

Digging in the bag with the tied up man watching, he pulled out various kinds of candy, throwing fistfuls of caramel and hard candies onto the bed, finally pulling out a bottle of chocolate syrup. Yukio watched the other man, weakly wondering why he wanted it. Amaimon pulled the cap off the bottle and squirted a drop out on Yukio's stomach. He leaned down and licked it off, then straightened back up and considered what it tasted like. He nodded. "This should be better," he declared, and poured some of the bottle on Yukio's erection, which was still standing tall at this point.

The younger man gasped as he felt the sugary liquid dripping down his shaft. Amaimon watched hungrily as the thick, chocolatey liquid dripped down, and enjoyed Yukio's reaction very much. He leaned down, noticing that a bit of chocolate was in danger of making it the whole way down, so he licked it off. Yukio moaned at the sensation, and squirmed, subconsiously wanting more contact.

Amaimon licked up father, gathering more of the chocolate syrup on his tongue, enjoying the bittersweet taste. Once it was all gone, he looked up at Yukio, whose face was flushed and he was panting. His eyes seemed to be pleading to amaimon for more. The green-haired demon looked at him innocently, thinking of what Mephisto had done to him. Ahh... next was... his fingers? Amaimon eyed the necktie holding Yukio's wrists to the headboard and shook his head. There was no way he was untying Yukio now, but he didn't think he wanted to push his own fingers in...

His eyes wandered to the pile of candy, and his eyes lit up. Perfect! He crawled over and rooted through it, finding two dumdum lollipops. He crawled back over to Yukio and unwrapped the bubble gum flavored one and pushed it into Yukio's mouth. Yukio looked up at him questioningly as he sucked on the sweet lollipop for a moment, then Amaimon pulled it out and adjusted his position so Yukio could see exactly what he was doing. He pushed it against his entrance, concentrating hard, before he slowly opened up and then swallowed the candy. He moaned softly at the strange feeling of his favorite candy inside him, and carefully played with the lollipop stick, making it move back and forth.

After a few moments of this, Amaimon looked at the other lollipop he had found. It was root-beer flavored; near the top of the list of his favorite kinds. Somewhat sad, he unwrapped it and took a lick, almost wishing he could eat it. Instead, he straddled Yukio shoved it in his mouth. "Taste." He said one single word and the young man obediently sucked on the candy, before Amaimon forcefully pulled it out of his mouth.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed it in with the other lollipop. He breathed heavily as he moved the two candies at slightly different times, his and Yukio's erections rubbing together. Amaimon's tail wrapped around Yukio's leg and he moaned slightly. Feeling ready, he pulled the lollipops out, remembering what Mephisto had taught him.

He threw the candy down on the bed, then readjusted his position so Yukio was set to enter him. Using gravity to push himself down, Amaimon lowered himself to swallow Yukio's shaft. He got it most of the way in, then paused, panting. He didn't consider that any man could actually be bigger than his Aniue, yet Yukio was pushing against his walls, filling him completely.

The younger man's wrists were straining against the necktie that held him to the bed. The demon started moving up slowly, then pushed back down, moaning as he did so. He repeated this action a couple times, each movement he made feeling more and more comfortable. After a few minutes of this, Yukio's hips began to thrust up into Amaimon. The friction between them grew increasingly pleasurable, until Amaimon slightly adjusted his position and Yukio rubbed against something that sent a wave of pleasure up Amaimon's spine.

"A-again!" he gasped. Yukio hit Amaimon's prostate again, and his back arched. They continued moving in unison, until Amaimon felt himself about to climax. "a-aaaah!" He cried out as he came all over Yukio's chest.

Yukio came inside Amaimon when he felt the latter's muscles clamp down on his member. His hands strained against their binding and he writhed around in pleasure as he filled Amaimon up with semen. Panting, Amaimon moved off of Yukio, and crawled over to his side. He untied Yukio and collapsed next to him. "That was even more interesting than I thought it would be... I might have to try it again..."

Yukio brought his wrists down and rubbed them with his fingertips. Bruises would surely appear there tomorrow. Amaimon got up and pulled a chocolate bar out of the candy pile and offered it to Yukio.

"Would you like some candy?" he asked, tilting his head a little bit. Yukio nodded and took it, then pulled Amaimon down next to him and hugged him, falling asleep from exhaustion.

As Amaimon was now pinned to the bed by a 150 pound man, he wondered what Rin Okumura would think when he returned to the room. He shrugged and snuggled closer to Yukio, falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p>SO. o3o what did you think? Reviews are always very enthusiastically received xD And I may write a little sequel, if anyone cares to read it.<p>

That's a maybe because i have a Baka to Test/Boku wa Tomodachi crossover to do. (look forward to it - there will be traps and actual romance - as opposed to this yaoi smut i usually write)

But yeah. THANK YOU FOR READING IT THIS FAR!


End file.
